Crazy Quiz
by Rizue22
Summary: Chara Eyeshield 21 ikutan kuis aneh tentang sepakbola!  spesial for UEFA CHAMPIONS!  VISCA BARCA


Chara Eyeshield 21 ikutan kuis gaje yang dihost-in oleh author.

Gimana jadinya?

Cekidot!

Special for Champions League Final Dan mau pamer pen name baru XD *dikeroyok satu fandom*

**Visca Barca**!

**CRAZY QUIZ**

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfic**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**This fic by author who has pen name LIONEL SANCHEZ AFELLAY**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Di suatu ruangan berukuran 10 x 10 meter, dimana ruangan itu berlokasi di _café_ The Catalan's, diadakan sebuah kuis yang didedikasikan untuk final _Uefa Champions League_ antara Barcelona melawan Manchester United yang diselenggarakan 29 Mei 2011 pukul 1 malam WIB. Antonella Roccuzo eh, Kazumi Tsuyuzaki lah yang menjadi host kuis gila ini.

"Selamat malam pemirsa!" sapa sang presenter. "Malam ini kita akan sama-sama menyaksikan kehebatan dari anggota Amefuto SMA di Jepang, _give applause_."

"Pertama, mari kita kenalkan anggota masing-masing tim. Tim pertama dari SMA swasta Deimon, nama tim mereka adalah _Devil Bats_! Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing!" perintah host itu.

"Ng… Haiii, ehehe, kami dari SMA Deimon. Err—saya Sena Kobayakawa sebagai ketua atau kapten disini. Anggotanya yaitu…."

"Aku Juumonji Kazuki," kata lelaki berambut pirang dengan tanda di pipi.

"Shozo Togano, hobiku membaca komik," kata yag kedua.

"Aku Kuroki."

"Aku Raimon Taro, pasti pada tahu kan?" lanjut yang terakhir dengan sombongnya.

"Nah _Devil Bats_, silakan menempati tempat yang telah disediakan," anggota _Devil Bats_ pun menurut. "Nah, tim yang kedua dating dari SMA Ojo, wow! Nama tim mereka adalah _White Knights_, silakan perkenalkan diri!"

"Hai, kami dari _White Knights_, saya Sakuraba, ini Wakana, Shin, Takami dan Otawara, terimakasih."

"Selanjutnya!"

"Kami dari SMA Kyoshin, tim kami Poseidon. Saya Kakei ini Maki, selanjutnya ada Mizumachi, Otohime dan Kobanzame."

"Nah, daripada membuang waktu, mari kita langsung ke acara pokok. Ehm, ehm, perntanyaan untuk tim _Devil Bats_! Siap-siap!" kata host itu.

Monta dan Sena sangt tegang, keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi mereka.

"Pemain bola yang berasal dari Spanyol ini bermain di klub Inggris yang hanya bisa menempati posisi 3 klasmen Liga Primer. Merupakan pemain terkaya di dunia. Siapakah dia?" tanya host itu. Anggota tim _Devil Bats _pun beriskusi.

"Siapa Sena?" tanya Juumonji.

"Eh, aku mana tahu! Mungkin David Villa," jawab Sena asal. Hello, Villa maen di Barca!

"Bukan, dia main di Barcelona. Setahuku posisi 3 liga Inggris itu _The Gunners_," sahut Monta.

"Waktu diskusi sudah habis, apa jawabannya?"

"Ng… Cesc Fabrikgas!" jawab Sena.

DingDong

"Jawabannya betul, 10 poin untuk _Devil Bats_. Selanjutnya pertanyaan untuk _White Knights_! Pemain bola yang telah menjadi muallaf ini bermain di klub Inggris yang juga merupakan klubnya Petr Cech. Dia berkuah. Siapakah dia?"

"Berkuah? Kayak kolak dong," celetuk Otawara dalam diskusinya.

"Berkuah, berkuah…." Gumam Sakuraba.

"Petr Cech itu siapa Shin?" tanya Wakana.

"Kiper Chelsea mungkin," jawab Shin.

Ting!

Otak cerdas Takami bekerja.

"Waktu diskusi habis. Apa jawabannya?"

"Nikolek Anelka, yang item-item dan namanya ditambahin Bilal!" jawab Takami.

DingDong!

"Betul! 10 poin untuk _White Knights_. Selanjutnya Poseidon. Siap-siap ya!

Pemain bola yang berasal dari klub yang menjadi juara Liga Inggris dan masuk final Liga Champions ini disebut-sebut sebagai keturunan kura-kura, siapakah dia?"

"Kok bisa keturunan kura-kura?" tanya Maki dalam diskusi yang terbuka itu. "Bisa saja Maki. Namanya _Crazy Quiz_ ya pasti gila," jawab Otohime.

"Liga inggris? Manchester dong?" celetuk Kobanzame.

"Diskusi habis. Apa jawabannya?"

"Dimitar Berbatok!" jawab Kakei.

DingDong!

"Betul, 10 poin untuk kalian. Mari kita masuk ke babak kedua. Kembali lagi ke _Devil Bats_, tolong buatkan rayuan gombal yang berhubungan dengan sepakbola!" perintah host itu tanpa dosa.

Anggota Devil Bats pun berdiskusi. Setelah 10 menit berdiskusi, akhirnya mereka menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kau saja Monji," perintah Sena.

"Baiklah. Ehm, tapi saya butuh model cewek," usulnya merepotkan. Dan ditunjuklah Suzuna.

"Ehm Suzuna, bapakmu Jose Mourinho ya?" tanya Juumonji sok cool.

"Eh, kok tahu? Aku kan jadi malu," jawab Suzuna.

"Karena kamu telah menjadi _the special one_ di hatiku," jawab Juumonji enteng-enteng saja tanpa menyadari kalau ada rekan setimnya yang merasa cemburu.

"Ya, bisa-bisa! 10 poin untuk _Devil Bats_," anggota _Devil Bats_ pun bersorak gembira. "Selanjutnya _White Knights_."

"Aku saja ya!" kata Takami disetujui rekan-rekannya. Dan terpilihlah Wakana jadi modelnya. "Wakana, Bapakmu suka Barcelona ya?"

"Kok kak Takami tahu?" sahut Wakana dengan wajah imutnya.

"Iya dong, kamu kan telah menjadi juara dengan 96 poin di hatiku," jawabnya. Ternyata ada 2 anggota tim yang merasa cemburu.

"Boleh juga, 10 poin," anggota _White Knights_ pun bersorak karena telah menyamakan kedudukan dengan _Devil Bats_.

"Selanjutnya Poseidon!"

"Ngha, Otohime, bapakmu suka Real Madrid ya?" tanya Mizumachi.

"Eh kok tahu sih?" tanya Otohime dengan nada yang sedikit genit.

"Karena kamu…

Kamu…

Kamu…

Mirip Adebayor," jawab Mizumachi tanpa dosa.

Wajah Otohime memerrah karena marah. Dan…

PLAK!

"Mizumachi, sekarang kita putus! Putus beneran," dan Otohime pun pergi meninggalkan acara kuis.

"Sialan, gara-gara si Adebayor gue putus," runtuk Mizumachi sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena sakit.

"Karena modelnya marah sampai-sampai pergi. Kalian tidak mendapat poin dan gugur di kuis ini, silakan keluar!" perintah host dengan galaknya.

"Masuk ke babak ketiga, babak yang menentukan. Ingat, ini REBUTAN!" seru Kazumi.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Siapa pemain bola yang suka menari?"

Teeettttt

"Ya _Deimon_!"

"Gareth Balet!" jawab Monta.

"10 poin untuk kalian. Pertanyaan kedua, siap-siap. Pemain bola yang galak banget, galak banget," seru si host.

Tiiiinnnnnnn

"Ya _White Knights_!"

"Frank Nampar," jawab Shin datar.

"Betul, 10 poin untuk _White Knights_!" pemain _White Knights_ pun bersorak.

"Pertanyaan ketiga. Siapa pemain bola yang cabul?"

Teeeeeeeettttttttt

"_Devil Bats,_ apa jawabannya?"

"Mesum Ozil," jawab 3 Haha.

"Betul…. 10 poin. Pertanyaam keempat. Siapa pemain bola yang kalau takut suka memutuskan salah satu dari tubuhnya?"

"Hieeee….. Dimutilasi dong?" tanya Sena.

"Kalo gitu mana bisa main bola," seru Otawara yang kebetulan pintar.

"Cepet jawab!" sentak Kazumi kayak Polpram.

Tiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn

"_White Knights_, berikan jawabanmu."

"Cicakrito!" jawab Wakana, urusan pemain bola yang imut aja dia tahu.

"Yaa, betul 10 poin. Saat ini kedudukan sama, 40-40. Pertanyaan terakhir, yang bisa ke babak final! Pertanyaannya, siapa pemain bola yang keturunan Bandung?"

Kedua tim melongo. Masa ada gitu pemain bola keturunan Bandung?

Siapa?

Eka Ramdhani?

"Waktu habis, kedua tim tidak bisa menjawab. Dan jawaaaaaabannya, adalah…

Eng ing eng, eeeenggg… ROBIN VAN PERSIB! Karena kedua tim poinnya sama, ada babak rebutan yang sangat menentukan. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa pemain bola yang lucu, cakep, imut, mungil, hebat, tampan, ganteng, _macho, childish_, setia sama pasangan, baik hati dan rajin menabung, tidak sombong pula, siapakah dia?"

Kedua tim beradu menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Apakah reader tahu jawabannya?

"LIONEL ANDRESS MESSI," jawab Sena.

100 untuk kalian yang menjawab sama dengan Sena.

"Selamat, _Devil Bats_ masuk ke final, dan akan berjuang membawa uang 5 juta Yen. Setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini!"

** #skip iklan#**

"Ya, kembali lagi bersama saya Kazumi Tsuyuzaki dan _Devil Bats_ yang akan berusaha membawa uang 5juta yen. Kalian siap?" tanya Kazumi.

"Siap!" jawab mereka.

"Kurang serempak, siap?"

"SIAP!"

"Bagus, pertanyaannya gampang, satu orang menjawab satu. Pertanyaannya, sebutkan perbedaan pemain bola dan pengantin baru!" perintah Kazumi.

"Eh?" kaget anggota Devil Bats serempak.

"Cepet jawab. Dimulai dari Monta."

"Kok aku?" tanya Monta kaget.

"Iiih, cepet jawab!"

"Apa ya? Kalau pemain bola main di lapangan, kalau pengantin baru main di kasur," jawab Monta.

"Kuroki, apa jawabamu?"

"Gampang, kalau pemain bola cetak gol dulu baru pelukan, kalau pengantin baru pelukan dulu baru cetak gol," jawabnya enteng.

"_Kelihatan ini bocah suka nonton film biru,"_ fikir Kazumi. "Selanjutnya Togano, apa jawabanmu?"

Togano menghela nafas sebentar. "Pemain bola ngegolin dulu baru buka baju, sedangkan pengantin baru buka baju dulu baru cetak gol," jawabnya.

"Juumonji?"

"Gitu aja gak tahu, pemain bola itu tidak bisa main gelap-gelapan, tapi kalau pengantin baru harus main di tempat yang gelap," jawab Juumonji, Kazumi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Pantesan aja merreka disebut nakal, nontonnya aja yang begituan,"_ pikir Kazumi. "Sena, kau yang terakhir, apa jawabanmu?"

"Itu, anu, kalau pemain bola itu apa tuh?" Sena menjadi lupa saking gugupnya. "Kalau pemain bola gawangnya kemasukan pasti sedih, kalau pengantin baru gawangnya kemasukan pasti senang."

"Bagaimana apakah jawabannya betul Mrs. Potato Head? Mrs. Babon?" tanya Kazumi pada dua wanita bertopeng. Kedua wanita itu mengangguk yang artinya jawabannya betul.

"JAWABANNYA BETULLLLL!"

Semua anggota bersorak tanda senang karena berhasil mendapatkan uang senilai 5 juta yen.

"Nah, akhirnya tim _Devil Bats_ lah yang berhasil membawa uang 5 juta Yen tersebut. Selamat untuk _Devil Bats_, sampai jumpa di _Crazy Quiz _berrikutnya. **VISCA BARCA! KEEP THE BLUES FLAG FLYING HIGH!**"

**XXXXXXX**

Ye, akhirnya tamat juga, hehe…. Maaf gaje ya!

Aku bikin fic ini karena aku sedang merasa senang karena Barca menjadi double winner, La Liga dan Liga Champions, udah gitu Messi jadi MVP dan topskorer Liga Champions pula, seneng banget walaupun ga bisa nonton karena ketiduran, padahal udah niat.

Selain itu, hal yang membuat aku senang karena akhirnya aku mempunyai poster Barcelona, yeeeee….. Doain ya semoga cepet-cepet punya jerseynya.

Buat yang suka Fabregas, Nicholas Anelka, Dimitar Berbatov, Gareth Bale, Javier "Chicharito" Hernandez, Mesut Oezil, Frank Lampard dan Robin Van Persie maaf banget ya idolanya saya gituin *sendirinya punya koleksi foto Frank Lampard banyak banget di handphone dan di notebook, udah gitu True blue pula. *

Akhir kata, Terimakasih sudah membaca mohon reviewnya ya!

**VISCA BARCA!**

**KEEP THE BLUES FLAG FLYING HIGH!**

**REMUNTADA!**


End file.
